


Full Moon

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> There is very few fics about this ship so I went and wrote my own.

„Aaaaagh!“

He woke up swiftly, disorientated, no knowing of his whereabouts. It took him a while to realize he was still in Nassau and that, for the time being, he was safe and sound. Hoping he had not awoken anybody he stepped to the window and looked at the moon. Full moon. Billy heard a fair share of stories about the magic power of the Luna and he´d never been the one susceptible to believing in any of them. But tonight he had to admit it was having an effect on him. He walked outside convincing himself it was only to get some water for his mouth, dry from the nightmare he was having earlier. Yet somewhere deep in his mind and heart he understood that no amount of persuasion would make him believe the real reason behind his nightmares and his wistfulness wasn´t a man. A very particular man – a traitor. And he was dead. 

It was easy to pinpoint the exact moment Billy had fallen in love with him. It was after Dufresne´s first battle, the one he thought he would not survive. That was when Billy started to admire him and see him for something more than just a lettered man and a ship´s accountant. With his words of encouragement, sympathy and gratitude it was easy to fight his way into Dufresne´s favour and his heart and his pants. Their relationship was short and secretive, but it was for the first time in his entire life Billy felt he was capable of being more than just a pirate. That he could love and be loved and strive for so much more. That was a feeling no whore in the whole world could provide him with. Not for a single second did he thought that his lover could perceive their lovemaking differently. Then came the hell of a nightmare in a form of his capture by Scarborough. The torture. The offer of freedom he was dreaming of covertly. 

So many things had changed when he got back to Nassau. It seemed he entered the situation at hand at worst time possible and the game he found himself drown into would soon play itself out. He looked Dufresne in the eyes and he knew that he loved him. Billy was surely of that. Sadly, there were other matters at stake, with much more gravity to them, much more risk and much more to lose. That night when Billy asked Dufresne if he would betray his oath, if he would accept the offered pardon and start a new life, Billy was devastated to hear those words. “I do.” Such a simple sentence. In other meanings, probably a joyful one. For Billy, those were just seeds of betrayal being sown and he could do nothing, only watch his love slip away. After that nigh Dufresne didn´t dare to come to him again and Billy wouldn´t too.

He sat at stairs outside, gawking at the moon above his head. For the moon did not care about his shame and anger and grief. The moon was there up in the sky only to witness Billy making two promises to himself. First, he would never forget about his love with Dufresne and second, he would never forgive himself for not saving him while he still could.


End file.
